fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleur♡Power
Fleur♡Power is Fleur's second song for their first single that was released on September 12, 2018. The song is written by Hibiki. Track List # #Fleur♡Power #Atashi no Mune wa Hanasaku Hazu sa (Off Vocal) #Fleur♡Power (Off Vocal) Lyrics Rōmaji= Oooh We gotta power!! #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / Nē itsudemo yuku junbi ga dekite #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / Wakuwaku ya fukuraku de ippai yo #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / Daremo ga saku wa tomeranaide #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / Sōda zutto kagayaki no (#00FFFF|Ka}}/ / oh yeah!! Flower♡Power woah!) #9370DB|Mi}}/ / Tokei kurukuru guruguru dawa #9370DB|Mi}}/ / Toki wo ushinau koto wa janai Chansu wo tsukamu mitemite ne Pawafuru ni naru ndamon! Oh yeah fighting-fighting! Fleur♡Power let's go! Ton'neru no hashi ni aru hikari ni isoganakya Mirai wo mamoru koto wa zettai nanda yo Kagayaku hanasaku (HA!) We are Fleur Kimi no sābisu de♡ Ohh ohhh yay!! #9370DB|Mi}}/ / Sā zenbu no tamerai wo keshisaru mo #9370DB|Mi}}/ / Egao ga ichiban no kotae damon #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / Te to te tsunaide muteki ni naru #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / Sōda omoi ga hitotsu ni (#9370DB|Mi}}/ / oh yeah!! Flower♡Power woah!) #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / Ikioi de dokidoki zukuri zukyun #89CFF0|Ru}}/ / Kimi no hīrō ni naru deshou ne Motto tsuyoku natte no mitemite ne Ichibu no genki de!! Oh yeah blooming-blooming! Fleur♡Power c'mon! Ton'neru no hashi ni aru hikari ni isoganakya Mirai wo mamoru koto wa zettai nanda yo Yuuki de tatakau (HA!) We gotta power Omou janai no? Wow oh Are you ready? ×3 Woah oh Are you ready for our power? Fleur♡Power HA!! #00FFFF|Ka}}/ / nattekite...! Ton'neru no hashi ni aru hikari ni isoganakya Mirai wo mamoru koto wa zettai nanda yo Yuuki de tatakau (HA!) Kagayaku hanasaku (HA!) We are Fleur Kimi no saabisu de♡ |-| Kanji= Oooh We gotta power！！ ねえいつでも　 く準備ができて ワクワクや福楽でいっぱいよ 誰もが咲くは　とめらないで そうだ　ずっと　輝きの （oh yeah！！ Flower♡Power woah！） 時計クルクルグルグルだわ を失うことはじゃない 僕たちは絶対つもりだ チャンスを掴む　みてみてね パワフルになるんだもん！ Oh yeah fighting-fighting！ Fleur♡Power let's go！ トンネルの端にある　光に急がなきゃ 未来を守ることは絶対なんだよ 輝く　花咲く（HA！）We are Fleur きみのサービスで♡ Ohh ohhh yay!! さあぜんぶの　ためらいを消し去るも エガオが一番の答えだもん 手と手つないで　無敵になる そうだ　想いが　一つに （oh yeah！！ Flower♡Power woah！） 勢いでドキドキズクリズキュン きみの になるでしょうね 僕たちは諦めないで もっと強くなっても　みてみてね 一部の元気で！！ Oh yeah blooming-blooming！ Fleur♡Power c'mon！ トンネルの端にある　光に急がなきゃ 未来を守ることは絶対なんだよ 勇気で　戦う（HA！）We gotta power 思うじゃないの？ Wow oh Are you ready？ ×3 Woah oh Are you ready for our power？ Fleur♡Power HA！！ 悪が来ても　希望の になってきて・・・！ トンネルの端にある　光に急がなきゃ 未来を守ることは絶対なんだよ 勇気で　戦う（HA！） 輝く　花咲く（HA！）We are Fleur きみのサービスで♡ |-| English= Oooh We gotta power!! Hey we're ready to go whenever you are Overflowing with excitement and happiness No one can stop us from blooming That's right, we're gonna shine forever (oh yeah!! Flower♡Power woah!) Spinning around and around the clock Making sure not to lose to the time We're gonna make it, definitely Just watch us take this chance And become powerful!! Oh yeah fighting-fighting! Fleur♡Power let's go! Rushing to the light at the end of the tunnel We swear we're gonna protect the future Shining, blooming (HA!) We are Fleur At your service♡ Ohh ohhh yay!! Get rid of all hesitation Smiling is our only answer We're invincible when we hold hands That's right, our feelings are one (oh yeah!! Flower♡Power woah!) Hearts race as we move forward with all our might We're gonna be your heroes okay? We're never going to give up So just watch us get stronger With energy!! Oh yeah blooming-blooming! Fleur♡Power c'mon! Rushing to the light at the end of the tunnel We swear we're gonna protect the future Fighting with courage (HA!) We gotta power Dontcha think? Wow oh Are you ready? ×3 Woah oh Are you ready for our power? Fleur♡Power HA!! When evil arrives, we'll become the beacon of hope...! Rushing to the light at the end of the tunnel We swear we're gonna protect the future Fighting with courage (HA!) Shining, blooming (HA!) We are Fleur At your service♡ Category:Discography:Fleur Category:Love Live! Aurora!! Category:Fleur Songs Category:Singles Category:Lyrics